Un minuto más
by ComodijoGroucho
Summary: Un amor puro, un amor verdadero,perdido. Pero ¿y si al verdadero amor se le pudiera conceder un minuto más?. SongFic Un minuto más de LODVG. Si tubieras una última oportunidad de hablar con quien más amas, ¿Qué le dirías?


_**Llora un hombre sin parpadear **_

_**Sentado en un portal**_

_**Mira al cielo al salir el Sol**_

_**Que luce puntual**_

Esta allí sentado en su despacho, sin reaccionar, ha salido de ese lugar tan frio, tan triste, hace tan solo unas horas. No sabe cómo ha llegado allí, se subió al coche y actuó de forma mecánica, su cabeza está en otro lugar, no puede pensar en nada más.

Sus manos temblorosas sostienen una fotografía de los dos sonriendo, están felices como lo estaban siempre que podían y los días se lo permitían. Se miraban el uno al otro directamente a los ojos. Nota una lágrima recorrer su mejilla e inundarla por completo y tras su errante camino la siente morir en la comisura de sus labios. Morir, si. Ese día la muerte les perseguía acechándoles como una sombra en un día de verano. La muerte, la muerte se la había llevado ya no había vuelta atrás, ese era el fin.

_**Y un ángel que lo vio**_

_**Les regaló un minuto más**_

Nota a su alrededor como el tiempo se detiene y el aire se llena de ese olor tan peculiar, solo ella huele así y eso le vuelve loco, siente su mano sobre su hombro, como tantas veces había hecho para llevarle con ella. Gira todo lo rápido que puede, pero allí ya no hay nadie. Solo un marco y en él, su fotografía.

_**Llora un hombre que pasará**_

_**La noche en alta mar**_

_**Peinando estrellas para entender**_

_**Que ya nada será igual**_

Recoge todo, mete cada cosa en cajas y con cada una guarda un pedazo de su corazón roto, roto como el de ella al final. Lo carga todo en el coche y conduce hasta el Hospital, tiene que ir a por el certificado de que no habrá más cafés, de que todo se ha terminado y no puede hacer nada, no puede luchar contra el tiempo.

Daría todo lo que tiene por ser él quien dormiría ahora eternamente. Daría todo por ver esos ojos verdes de nuevo, luciendo su sonrisa cuando aparece con el desayuno o cuando enuncia una teoría estúpida y alocada.

Ahí de pie, en la habitación, todo le parece tan irreal, tan imposible, esas últimas horas que se le hicieron infinitas ahora se le asemejan demasiado breves, le parece un tiempo insuficiente el último vivido junto.

Las imágenes comienzan a formarse como un recuerdo lejano del que a la vez tan poco que no se hace a la idea.

_**Y un ángel que lo vio**_

_**Les regaló un minuto más**_

De nuevo se detiene el tiempo y el olor a cerezas le golpea de lleno, le embriaga y la nota a su lado como el primer día, la nota susurrar en su oído, su respiración en el hueco de su cuello, y gira hacia donde debería de haber alguien, pero está completamente solo en la habitación. Cae de rodillas y las lágrimas fluyen ahora por su rostro de una manera incontrolada.

_**Dejo de tiritar**_

_**Y pudo susurrar**_

Deja de temblar y las palabras comienzan a brotar de su boca sin poder controlarlas

Te quiero, te quiero, siento no haberlo dicho lo suficiente pero te amo. Siempre, siempre…

_**Adiós mi sol**_

_**Adiós mi niña**_

_**Adiós mi sol**_

_**Adiós **_

Adiós

Se levanta y se lleva lo poco que queda de ella en esa habitación. Firma todos los papeles que necesita, aún le quedan muchas cosas por organizar, da una dirección y camina hacía el coche de vuelta a su casa.

_**Llora un hombre sin lágrimas**_

_**De tanto recordar**_

_**Las quince rosas que adornaran**_

_**Su tarde en el altar**_

Esta solo, aun no ha llegado nadie a la iglesia, todo esta precioso, o lo estaría si las circunstancias fueran distintas. Pero no hay nada que hacer, ya no. Él, que imagino que cuando volviera a estar frente a un altar sería con ella caminando desde la puerta, vestida completamente de blanco, pero no ese blanco, el tipo de blanco que haría de su vida la más feliz de todas las vidas del mundo, de todas las futuras reencarnaciones que pudiera tener, si él creyera en eso. Coloca las flores y las fotos, ha elegido las mejores, en las que salía más guapa, y eso había sido difícil, para él ella estaba perfecta en todas. Coloca las rosas, 15 rosas, una por cada año que salvo cientos de vidas encerrando a los malos, dando paz a las familias… había sido la mejor, le había dado los mejores 5 años de su vida, pero él no había podido salvarla. Cae rendido de un banco, entierra su cara entre sus manos y masajea su pelo no hay lágrimas, las ha agotado hasta la última comienza a recordar la fiesta en la que se conocieron, su primer caso, todas las regañinas que le había echado. Pero todo da paso a las sonrisas, a las miradas, a los momentos en que hablaban a un mismo compas, los cientos de cafés que se habían tomado.

Mira su foto en el centro del altar hay tanto que le quiere decir, que se ha quedado en su corazón, desea volver a abrazarla, a oler su perfume, a acariciar su pelo su piel como cada noche, cada amanecer vivido, toda su pasión, todo su amor, todo descendería esta tarde con ella. Se pone en pie, la gente está a punto de llegar, camina de nuevo al altar y se para ante la gran foto, la acaricia con cariño como si fuera ella y siente una oleada de dolor recorrerle.

Eres preciosa amor

Hola Richard

_**Y un ángel que lo vio**_

_**Les regalo un minuto más**_

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?

-Tranquilo Richard, no puedes verme pero puedo explicarte el motivo por el que llevas notando a tu esposa estos días junto a ti

-¿Cómo?

-Todos los minutos que creíste soñar, que creíste enloquecer, no lo hacías, yo te concedía, os los regalaba a ambos, para amortiguar vuestro dolor

-Quieres decir que ella… ¿ella estaba conmigo?

-Si, en cada uno de esos minutos

-Entonces ¿el olor a cerezas, su tacto su respiración, sus susurros no eran imaginaciones?

-No

-¿Por qué estas ahora aquí?

-Richard, nada es eterno y no puedo concederos minutos por siempre, aprovecha esta oportunidad porque no habrá más, será la última. Os la concedemos porque habéis sido buenas personas y no merecíais lo que paso, a veces se cometen errores de trámites y lo vuestro fue eso, un error, pero no podemos cambiar lo hecho, al contrario que vosotros, por eso concedemos estos minutos a personas que se han amado de forma tan pura como vosotros, aprovéchalo, no volverás a verla hasta dentro de mucho.

-¿Dónde está?

-Rick, cariño.

-¿Kate? ¡Oh Dios Kate! Dime que no sueño, estas aquí, te veo, puedo tocarte, te oigo…

-Rick, mi amor, lo siento, lo siento mucho.

-No cielo, esto es culpa mía, no debí dejarte ir tras aquel tipo, ahora tu estas allí y yo aquí y esto es el adiós

-Mi amor, eres lo mejor de todas las cosas que me pasaron en la vida, me salvaste Richard, no puedes imaginarte de cuantas maneras. Fuiste mi héroe, mi príncipe a caballo. Fuiste mi mundo entero, eres mi mundo entero, juro que te esperare, pero por favor a mor mío tarda mucho, sigue viviendo, es un tópico pero quiero verte feliz, quiero que sigas adelante, vive Rick, si tú aquí estás feliz yo lo estaré en la eternidad

-¡Oh Katie! No sé qué hacer sin ti, no puedo vivir sin ti, no sabré. Tú eras mi fuerza, lo sigues siendo, me empujas a levantarme y a caminar, pero sin ti ahora mi vida ¿qué sentido tiene? No eres solo mi musa, eres mi vida, lo eres todo para mi Kate. No quiero decir adiós no podre

-Se fuerte Richard por él se lo debo es mi pequeño

-¿Cómo se lo explicare?

-Cuéntale nuestra historia, lo mucho que nos amamos, lo que le quise y lo que le quiero.

-Espero que lo entienda

-Lo hará

Se fundieron en un beso, el ultimo que se podrían dar hasta dentro de un tiempo, se amaban con locura y eso había sido injusto ambos lo sabían pero los zombis no existe y todos sabían lo de su muerte estaban a punto de aparecer, había llegado su ultimo adiós. Quería llorar pero debía ser fuerte por él se lo debía, al final era ella quien se marchaba antes.

-Te quiero mi amor. Siempre

-Siempre

Les vio desvanecerse como si hubiera sido un sueño noto una ola de frio y enuncio sus últimas palabras

_**Dejo de tiritar**_

_**Y pudo susurrar**_

_**Adiós mi sol**_

_**Adiós mi niña**_

_**Adiós mi sol**_

_**Adiós**_


End file.
